The Paupu
by iWillNVRbAmemory
Summary: This is a oneshot dedicated to Dundaeiel Silimaure, and is about Sora and Kairi. Please R&R.


This story is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, the beautiful girl who requested it, Dundaeiel Silimaure, and is about Sora and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. I hope you all enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gentle waves crashed upon the sandy shore as Sora sat on the paupu tree, his bright blue eyes reflecting the sun's radiant glow. Sora watched as Donald and Goofy played in the waves, Selphie and Mickey laughing as Donald whacked Goofy in the head with his Magestaff. It was such a beautiful day, and Sora was happy to see his friends together again. Hearing the door to the shack open from behind him, Sora turned around expecting to see a wondering Riku, but instead saw Kairi walking toward him. Smiling, Sora scooted over, allowing Kairi to sit next to him.

"Hey," Sora said kindly, his voice wavering slightly.

"Hey…" Kairi said, not looking into Sora's eyes. Sora wasn't used to this behavior, as Kairi was usually very straightforward, but not to the point of unkindness. She stared down at her feet, her bright eyes still catching the sun's glare.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Sora questioned, his face furrowed in honest puzzlement.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Sora," Kairi replied, "nothing really…"

"Come on Kairi, just tell me."

"Well…" Kairi looked very unsure as of what to say, and Sora became immediately ashamed of questioning her.

"I'm sorry Kairi."

"No, it's ok, really," Kairi said, finally looking straight into Sora's eyes, a smile across her pretty face, "I was just worried…"

"Worried about what?"

"Worried that you may treat me differently after coming back."

"Why would I treat you differently, Kairi?"

"Because I forgot about you Sora," Kairi said silently, her eyes suddenly glowing in tears.

"You forgot about me?" Sora asked, his face suddenly losing all color.

"Yes…"

Sora couldn't believe that she had forgotten him, after everything he had gone through; after trying so hard to rescue her. Suddenly, Sora's face lit up again, his smile returned, and his eyes retrieved that strange glow that reflected the sun. "Kairi, it's ok, really. The thing is, I think that I forgot about you also." Kairi's eyes immediately dried, and she stared at Sora intently. "I can't remember when I forgot, but I know I did, and I am sorry." Kairi stared at Sora questionably.

"Are you just saying that, Sora?"

"No," Sora replied, his voice starting to quaver slightly, "I think that the Nobodies had something to do with it, and I think my memory was lost for a quick time. Maybe that is why Jiminy's journal was wiped clean when I awoke from that pod. Maybe Naminé had something to do with it?"

Kairi frowned. "Why would Naminé have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know," Sora replied, "but I do know that when I woke up and looked in the journal, it had said 'Thank Naminé', so maybe she does have something to do with it…"

"Maybe," Kairi said sadly, her eyes looking out over the horizon. "Sora, you don't ever _remember_ forgetting me?"

"Actually, no, I don't remember at all."

"I'm sorry that I forgot you Sora, and I mean it with all of my heart."

"It's ok," Sora said, bewilderment showing on his face for a few seconds, "but you know what?"

"What?"

"With that memory-controlling power that Naminé possessed, maybe that is why you forgot me."

"Maybe…"

They both sat in silence, the cool breeze swirling around their bodies. Clearly uncomfortable, Sora picked a paupu from the tree and began to toss it into the air. Suddenly, Kairi spoke again.

"Sora, I want you to know something."

"Yeah," Sora said, still tossing the fruit.

"I never completely forgot about you. I remembered the island, and I remembered being with you, but I did forget your name."

"Oh," Sora said, suddenly feeling worse than he had a few minutes prior.

"Sora," Kairi said, her eyes suddenly staring intently at him.

"Yeah?"

"The moment I saw you again, I remembered. I remembered everything about you, and I also remembered some other things."

"Like what, Kairi?"

"Like when we were little and we drew on the walls, and when we wanted to leave this island behind. I also distinctly remembered telling you that I wanted to sail away with you, just the two of us."

"Yeah, you said something like that."

"I also remembered when you sacrificed your heart to save mine."

Sora suddenly looked serious, and he turned to stare Kairi straight in the face. "Do you know why I did that, Kairi?

"Why?"

"Because I had sought everywhere for you, and I wasn't about to lose you."

"Sora…"

"You were the one person who meant the world to me, and you were the one person who I cared about above all others…"

Kairi sat unmoving, her mind absorbing what Sora had just said. She noticed that he had turned away again, his eyes resting on the beach.

"You know what Sora?" She said, her eyes staring at the ocean's waves.

"What?"

"There is one other thing that I remembered once I saw you."

"Really? And what was that?"

Kairi closed her eyes, a small tear running down her cheek. "Once I saw you again, I remembered how much I loved you, Sora."

Sora looked directly at her, watching her single tear run down to her chin while allowing her words to melt into his heart.

"Kairi, I have always loved you, and I always will," Sora said, his eyes glowing with unshed tears. Turning slowly, Kairi allowed herself to meet his gaze, her bright eyes staring intently into the eyes of the boy she loved. Slowly, both Sora and Kairi leaned toward each other, and as their lips locked, they knew that they would be together forever. As the kiss ended, Sora slowly opened his eyes to stare lovingly into the eyes of his beloved. After smiling once more, Sora picked up the paupu fruit from the ground, and as he and Kairi shared the fruit together, their destinies were bonded forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone liked the story. Please R&R, and thanks for reading.


End file.
